Noir Mademoiselle
by Noctem Iris
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

Noir Mademoiselle

A/N: Hai!

Ketemu lagi sama saia, arslan-luphly aniki!

Ini fic kedua saia di fandom -man, ngikutin mbak Ayayuki sih!

Katanya mbak Ayayuki disini bebas….

Oya, saia mau konfirmasi Yuufie a.k.a Nia buat jadi pacar Kanda! Kalo dirimu membaca fic ini, hubungi saia lewat hape, ya! Nomornya ada di profil saia!

Ups, kelamaan ngomong. Oke, selamat menikmati!

Disclaimer: -man masih betah nongkrong di rumahnya Hoshino Katsura-senpai….

* * *

Chapter 1

"_Kau carilah, maka kau akan temukan._

_Suara malaikat yang manis_

_Tersembunyi di antara kegelapan,_

_Terkubur di dalam kematian._

_Carilah suara malaikat itu,_

_Karena dialah yang akan menyelamatkan dunia_

_Bersamamu._

_Dialah, 'Noir Mademoiselle'."_

_

* * *

  
_

Lavi terbangun. Sudah kelima kalinya dia mimpi seperti itu.

"Apa maksudnya mimpi itu? Mimpi nggak jelas…. Noir Mademoiselle? Apa lagi itu?"

Pintu kamarnya diketuk dari luar.

"Hei, baka usagi! Cepat bangun! Mau sarapan, nggak?"

Lavi mengacuhkannya. Paling dia akan turun sebentar lagi, melihat makanan habis disikat Allen Walker, temannya yang super rakus itu.

"BAKA USAGI!! BANGUN!!"

Lavi menutup badannya dengan selimut. Dia benar-benar malas turun setelah bermimpi aneh untuk yang kelima kalinya.

Kecuali untuk suara nyanyian yang satu ini. Lavi tak bias menolaknya.

Walaupun Lavi tak kenal lagu yang dinyanyikannya, lantunan nada dari suaranya yang lembut itulah yang dapat membangkitkannya.

-X-X-X-

Gadis yang baru saja menyanyi untuk membangunkan Lavi tadi bernama Crystalla. Dia anak yang manis.

Dia selalu bersama-sama Kanda, karena baginya, Kanda adalah 'kakaknya'.

Kanda sih hanya cuek saja, menanggapi reaksi dari teman-temannya di Black Order. Tapi sesungguhnya dia sangat menyayangi Crystalla seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Kakak Yuu, nanti kakak ada misi lagi, ya?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Iya, Alla. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

Kanda menatap Alla-panggilannya buat Crystalla- yang bermain origami di sebelahnya. Kanda tahu gadis ini memiliki Innocence di suaranya. Tetapi Alla belum saja menyadarinya, walaupun Kanda sudah berusaha mengatakannya pada Alla.

"Halo!" Sapa Lavi riang.

"Huh, kemana saja kau? Si moyashi itu hampir menyikat semua makanan kalau tidak dicegah Lenalee dan Timcanpy." Ketus Kanda.

"Sorry, Yuu-chan. Sekaranng aku disini, kan?"

"Iya, baka usagi, dan itu membuatku kesal!"

"Ih, Yuu-chan kesalnya nggak ada alasan!" Goda Lavi sambil cengengesan.

Lavi beradu pandang dengan Alla tanpa sengaja. Alla hanya tersenyum malu-malu, lalu bersembunyi di balik coat yang dipakai Kanda.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kanda.

"Alla malu, ah.... Tadi lihat-lihatan sama Lavi."

Lavi hanya tersenyum. "Hei, nggak perlu malu-malu, deh!"

Saat didekati Lavi, Alla makin menjauh sambil terkikik pelan.

"Baka usagi, jangan mengganggunya. Mau kucincang?" Ancam Kanda.

Lavi segera menghentikan aksinya.

Alla mulai bernyanyi lagi sambil pergi menjauh dari kantin, setelah diberi kode oleh Kanda.

"Dia gadis yang lucu, Yuu-chan." Komentar Lavi.

"Ya."

Lavi jadi ingin mencoba menanyakan pada Kanda soal mimpinya.

"Yuu-chan, aku mau tanya."

"Hmm?"

"Kau tahu apa itu 'Noir Mademoiselle'?"

Kanda menoleh pada Lavi. "Noir Mademoiselle?"

"Yep. Kenapa?"

Kanda kembali berkutat pada makanannya. "Noir Mademoiselle adalah sebutan untuk para gadis keturunan keluarga d'Castille di Paris, salah satu keluarga bangsawan yang secara turun-temurun memiliki Innocence. Innocence itu terletak di suara mereka."

"Mungkinkah Alla adalah keturunan dari keluarga d'Castille itu, Yuu-chan?"

Kanda masih cuek. "Aku tidak tahu."

Tapi, kalau Innocence para gadis keluarga d'Castille itu ada di suara mereka.... Lavi mencium sesuatu.

"Yuu-chan, apa yang kau temukan pada gadis keturunan keluarga d'Castille itu selain Innocence yang terletak di suara?"

"Kenapa sih, kau tanya melulu?" Semprot Kanda yang mulai kesal karena ditanyai terus.

"Eh, enggak.... Enggak apa-apa?"

Lavi buru-buru ngacir dari kantin.

"Tersembunyi di kegelapan, terkubur dalam kematian.... Suara malaikat yang manis.... Tunggu, Noir Mademoiselle kan artinya...."

* * *

Sory, pendek banget! Saia terimakasih kalo udah di review!


	2. Something Strange

Noir Mademoiselle

A/N: Huloo!!

Lavi no tenshi disini! Saia udah di'oyak-oyak' sama Yuufie en ayayuki!

Oke, untuk cepet, ke story!

Oya, lagunya saia ambil dari lagu 'Honoo no Tobira' by FictionJunction YUUKA!

Disclaimer: Tengok aja chapter 1….

* * *

Chapter 2

Alla berjalan sendirian di lorong Black Order. Sambil menyanyi, pastinya.

Hujan turun tiba-tiba. Deras sekali, ditambah dengan petir dan angin diluar.

Sudah jelas Alla paling takut dengan hujan seperti ini. Dia berlari untuk mencari 'kakaknya'.

"Kakak Yuu.... Kakak dimana? Alla takut...." Teriaknya.

Dia heran karena 'kakaknya' tidak menjawab. Alla terus berlari sambil berteriak-teriak memanggil Kanda atau siapapun yang mungkin mendengarnya.

"Kakak Yuu!! Kakak Yuu!! Kakak Yuu dimana?? Kakak Yuu!!"

Alla nyaris saja menangis, saat seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Ah, kakak Yuu?!"

"Kakak Yuu?"

Alla melotot dalam ketakutan. Dia tidak mengenal orang yang menepuk bahunya itu. Tapi entah mengapa, dia hapal dengan tanda di dahi orang itu.

"A.... aah...."

"Kamu pasti Crystalla."

"KAKAK YUU!!!"

Alla berlari keluar secepat yang dia bisa.

* * *

"Hei, Yuu-chan, mana Alla?"

"Sudah kubliang jangan panggil aku 'Yuu', usagi!" Ketus Kanda.

"Yeeh, gitu aja marah. Aku kan tanya, dimana Alla."

Kanda cuek.

"Hei Yuu-chan, aku serius, nih. Mana Alla? Biasanya dia kan bersamamu." Lavi mulai eneg karena dicuekin.

"Mana aku tahu. Kata Lenalee, tadi dia lagi jalan-jalan sendiri."

Lavi cuma manggut-manggut.

Tiba-tiba pintu digebrak dan muncullah Allen dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Gawat! Hosh.... hosh.... Kanda, Lavi, gawat!" Serunya.

"Gawat apa, moyashi?"

Allen mengatur nafasnya lebih dahulu. "Itu.... si Alla.... Dia menyelimuti markas kita dengan lidah-lidah api! Dan sepertinya dia ketakutan begitu! Coba lihat keluar!"

Allen, Lavi, dan Kanda segera membuka jendela.

"Whoo!! Panas!!" Jerit Lavi.

"Ayo usagi, moyashi, kita ke bawah! Ke luar!"

Allen dan Lavi mengangguk.

"Itu!" Tunjuk Allen.

Alla, dia seakan dibuat melayang oleh seseorang. Dia menyanyikan sebuah lagu, dan lidah-lidah api menjilati Black Order.

_" Kizutsuita yubi de akatsuki no DOOR wo hiraku yo_

_ashita wo kono te de erabitoru to kimeta kara_

_kaze yo ima tsuyoku kono mi ni matotta_

_homura wo sasaete...._

_Tobira no mukou e yasashii te wo furikazashite_

_namida wo ubau yo mouichido ai wo shinjiru tame ni_

_Chiisaku matataku are wa dare wo okuru_

_hikari sora ni saku hana wo kodomotachi wa yubisashite_

_kieta chihei eto kibou no tane wo sagashini tobitatsu...._

_Sugiyuku yuunagi kanashimi yo ima wa shizuka ni_

_watashi wo mimamotte itsuka mata furusatoe kaeru...._

_Sono hi made...._

_Nageki no daichi ni akai ame wa furisosogu_

_kaze no naku koe wa kurai honoo wo aotte...._

_Sore wa tooi.... yakusoku.... natsukashi koe..._

_Furueru mune no douka sasaete, my dear...._

_Honoo no tobira e yasashii te wo furi kazashite_

_ashita wo ubau yo mouichido ai wo shiritai_

_Kokoro kara ima hiraku unmei no sora....."_

"ALLA!!" Seru Kanda sekencang mungkin. Berhasil, Alla sedikit menoleh. Tepatnya melirik ke bawah.

"Ka.... kak.... Yuu...."

Dan gadis itu pun terjun bebas.

"ALLAA!!"

Lavi menggunakan 'Shin' untuk menangkap tubuh Alla.

"Usagi! Dia tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kanda dari bawah.

"Ya! Dia hanya pingsan!" Balas Lavi.

Lavi mengamati tato di belakang leher Alla. Tetapi saat Lavi hendak melihat lebih dekat, tato itu menghilang begitu saja.

"Lavi! Cepat bawa turun!" Seru Allen.

Lavi memendekkan palunya dan menyerahkan Alla pada Kanda.

* * *

"Bagaimana, Komui?"

"Hmm.... Gadis itu cuma pingsan karena kaget."

Kanda mengamati Alla di ranjang.

"Apa sebabnya, dia seperti ini?"

"Sudah kukatakan, dia hanya kaget. Tapi aku tak tahu apa yang menyebabkannya kaget." Jawab Komui.

Kanda dan Lavi terdiam.

"Hei Lavi, ada yang kau lihat pada Alla tadi?" Tanya Komui pada Lavi, yang seakan bisa menangkap kalau Lavi mengetahui sesuatu tadi.

"Mmm..... Tidak. Tidak ada."

Komui mengamati Lavi sebentar.

"Tidak ada?"

"Iya. Tidak ada."

"Hmm...."

Komui kembali memeriksa Alla.

"Lavi, sebenarnya kau mengetahui sesuatu, kan?" Tembak Kanda.

"Ya.... Akan kuceritakan nanti."

* * *

OKE! Chapu 2 udah hadir!!! Silakan direview!!

Tapi saia gak tau, lagunya pas apa enggak..... Soalnya Honoo no Tobira kan artinya pintu api.... Jadi saia kasihkan api saat Alla nyanyi itu....


	3. Little party

Noir Mademoiselle

A/N: Yaa, Lavi no tenshi balik lagee!!!

Aslinya nih, saia harus di sekolah, tapi karena sesuatu, jadinya saia nge-apdet ini aja, biar gak bosen!

Oya, bales ripiw:

Memuro: Oy, my imouto!! Thanks udah diripiw!

Iya, makasih udah ditularin DGM.... Saia bertemu banyak cowok cakep deh, tuh!

Aion Laven Walker: Feeling chara nya kerasa? Ohohoho.... Saia memang paling bisa buatnya....

-ditimpuk bakiak-

Cululu lupa login: Sekeren itukah? Saia jadi malu.....

-tersipu-

Moy 'n Kouzuki: Wwwaahhh..... Ada lagi yang bilang keren! Makaci! -nari2 gaje-

Dan untuk semuanya, makasih udah ripiw! Dikasih review lagi, ya! Onegai.... Senpai-senpai!

Disclaimer: Tengok aja chapter 1.....

Lagu saia ambil dari Tanaka Rie "Shizukana Yoru Ni" dan T.M. Revolution "Crosswise".

* * *

Chapter 2

"Mmhh...."

"Alla, sudah sadar?"

Alla mencoba memperjelas pandangannya. "Ka.... kak.... Yuu...."

Kanda mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Iya, ini aku."

Alla tersenyum. "Alla.... kenapa?"

"Um, ano.... Alla tadi pingsan. Tapi nggak apa-apa kok, Alla kecapekan, ya?"

Alla hanya mengangguk pelan saja, meski dia tidak mengerti.

"Sudah dulu, ya. Aku ada perlu sama Lavi. Nanti juga balik ke sini, kok. Daah."

Kanda meninggalkan Alla di ruang rawat.

* * *

"Hei, usagi, apa yang mau kau beritahu tadi?"

"Oh, Yuu-chan!" Lavi agak kaget. "Ano.... Tadi aku lihat sesuatu di belakang leher Alla."

"Oya? Apa itu?" Kanda penasaran.

"Sepertinya sih, itu sebuah tato. Tapi begitu aku akan melihat lebih jelas, tiba-tiba tato itu hilang sendiri."

"Ooh.... begitu." Kanda memalingkan wajah. Dan Lavi merasa itu sebuah petunjuk.

"Eh, eh, Yuu-chan, kita bawakan makanan untuk Alla yuk! Dia pasti lapar." Ajak Lavi, sekalian mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kanda hanya mengangguk saja dan mengikuti Lavi ke kantin.

Saat mereka tiba di kantin, suasana ramai sekali.

"Eh, eh, eh, Allen! Ada apaan, nih?" Tanya Lavi pada Allen yang kebetulan berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Oh, ini untuk sedikit pesta kecil-kecilan, kata Komui. Dia agak bete sama keadaan markas yang gitu-gitu aja, jadinya dia mau bikin pesta." Jelas Allen. Lavi hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Kakak Yuu.... Alla boleh ikut, kan?"

Kanda menoleh. "Alla! Kamu kan belum kuat berjalan? Kenapa memaksakan diri?"

"Soalnya.... Kata Komui, Alla boleh ikut pesta ini. Biar lebih meriah, katanya." Jawab Alla dengan senyum polosnya.

Kanda tidak bisa melarang.

* * *

"Oke, penampilan pertama, dari Lenalee-chan!" Seru Komui sebagai MC-nya. Semua staf dan Exorcist di Black Order bertepuk tangan.

Lenalee menampilkan tarian dari daerah asalnya, China. Itu satu-satunya tarian yang dia hapal.

Setelah Lenalee selesai menari, Komui memanggil Alla.

"Alla-chan, berusahalah." Komui menyemangati Alla yang kelihatan gugup.

"I.... iya, Komui-san. Alla akan berusaha."

Alla naik ke atas panggung. Tangannya menggenggam erat coat yang dipakainya.

Dia melihat Kanda tersenyum, dan keberaniannya langsung bangkit.

"E, ehem.... Kali ini, Alla akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu...."

Alla menantap pada Krory yang memainkan piano (yah, ceritanya dia bisa main piano-lah), dan Krory mengangguk.

_"Shizukana kono yoru ni anata wo matteru no,_

_ano toki wasureta hohoemi wo tori ni kitte._

_Are kara sukoshi dake jikan ga sugite_

_omoide ga yasashiku natta ne...._

_Hoshi no furu basho de anata ga waratte irukoto wo itsumo negatteta_

_ima tookute mo mata aeru yo ne...._

_Itsu kara hohoemi wa konna ni hakanakute_

_hitotsu no machigaide kowarete shimau kara_

_Taisetsuna mono dake wo hikari ni kaete_

_tooi sora koete yuku tsuyosade_

_Hoshi no furu basho e omoi wo anata ni todoketai itsumo_

_soba ni iru sono tsumetasa wo dakishimeru kara_

_Ima tookutemo.... Kitto aerune...._

_Shizukana yoru ni...._

_Shizukana yoru ni...."_

Semuanya bertepuk tangan sangat meriah. Terutama bagi empat Exorcist itu, lagu yang dinyanyikan Alla mengingatkan mereka pada momen-momen terindah yang pernah mereka punya.

"Terimakasih, sudah mendengarkan...."

Alla turun dari panggung. Setelah dia turun, Kanda naik ke atas panggung.

"He? Kanda? Kau mau menampilkan apa?" Tanya Komui.

"Aku mau menyanyi. Apa itu jadi masalah?" Tanya Kanda. Komui menggeleng.

"Tentu tidak. Siapapun bebas mengisi acara. Silakan."

Kanda melirik pada band di belakangnya, mengisyaratkan untuk segera main.

_"Sakaseta akai toiki wo sakazuki ni_

_sosogi nomi hosu sono saki mo hana ni you_

_Dare mo ni yaki tsuku yume no shikabane wa_

_nido to sagaru tsumori no nai netsu no you_

_Kari tatete jire aeba itami mo nai_

_asu dake ga kono yume wo sawagaseru_

_Omoi ga shun wo kake nukete guren no hi wo egaku_

_togi sumasareta inochi dake sono me ni hisomasete_

_toki no tsuyu ni kieru."_

Kanda memainkan mic di hadapannya, dan dia juga melepas ikat rambutnya. Semua pun terpana dengan pemandangan itu.

Lagu masih berlanjut.

_"Hibana wo chirasu kodou no shirogane wa_

_kawari tsudukeru mabayasa ni same yarazu_

_Nigeru nomo somuku nomo iya da toiu_

_jouzetsu ga kikikan ni sumasarete_

_Kodoku ga ai ga ten wo sashi soukyuu no kaze sasou_

_Kanjite misete setogiwa no tamashii no zawameki wo."_

Kanda kelihatan sangat tampan sekali saat itu. Lenalee sampai tak bisa berkedip. Alla pun demikian.

Dia memainkan mic dengan liar, dan dia pun menjadi _wild _saat itu juga.

"Wah.... Kakak Yuu.... keren deh...." Gumam Alla.

Masih dengan imej seperti itu, Kanda membuka dua buah kancing kemeja yang dipakainya, membuatnya semakin kelihatan liar.

_"Omoi ga shun wo kake nukete guren no hi wo egaku_

_Togi sumasareta inochi dake sono me ni hisomasete_

_Kodoku ga ai ga ten wo sashi soukyuu no kaze sasou_

_Kanjite misete setogiwa no tamashii no zawameki wo_

_Toki no tsuyu ni kieru."_

Karena di ending lagu cukup nge-_beat _melodinya, Kanda meliukkan tubuhnya sesuai melodi lagu tersebut. Liukan tubuhnya cukup liar juga karena _beat _lagunya cukup keras. Setelah itu, dia selesai bernyanyi.

Yang tepuk tangan paling keras adalah Alla dan Lenalee. Wajar gitu, kan jarang bisa lihat Kanda kayak gitu....

**-dibacok Mugen-**

* * *

Uwokey!! Chapter gaje dari saia! Sebenernya mau lebih serius, tapi ahh.... Pengen nge-gaje-in satuchapter sekali-sekali....

Okay! Review, ne! ONEGAI!!!

Di chapter berikutnya, Allen ama Lavi yang tampil! Kira-kira, mereka nampilin apa, yah?

Stay tune!


	4. Awaken

Noir Mademoiselle

A/N: Hai, hai ,hai!

Lavi no tensi balik lagi!!

Hehe, sesuai janji saia akan update, tapi sory ya, gak bisa bales ripiw…. Soalnya cepet-cepet, sih!

Okay, silakan menikmati!

Disclaimer: Kayaknya gak perlu dibilangin lagi, deh….

-lemes-

Lagunya Tsunaida Te ni Kiss wo sama Mizu no Akashi. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

Allen naik ke atas panggung.

"Baiklah teman-teman, aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Judulnya 'Tsunaida Te ni Kiss Wo'."

Allen mulai menarikan jari-jarinya di tuts-tuts piano.

"_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_

_Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo_

_Hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu_

_Fukurami itoshii yokogao_

_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume_

_Gin no hitori no yuragu yoru ni_

_Umare ochita kagayaku omae_

_Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

_Ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

_Douka konoko ni ai wo_

_Tsunaida te ni kisu wo"_

Allen masih menarikan jemarinya dengan indah di tuts-tuts piano. Alla seakan ingat sesuatu.

"_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_

_Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo_

_Hitotsu futatsu to ukabu_

_Fukurami itoshii yokogao_

_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume_

_Gin no hitori no yuragu yoru ni_

_Umare ochita kagayaku omae_

_Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

_Ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

_Douka konoko ni ai wo_

_Tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

_Douka konoko ni ai wo_

_Tsunaida te ni kisu wo."_

Semua, tak terkecuali Kanda ikut bertepuk tangan mendengar nyanyian Allen. Tetapi, saat itu Reever datang dengan wajah pucat.

"Gawat! Para Exorcist, ada serangan akuma!" Serunya. Segera saja para Exorcist pergi unutuk bersiap-siap.

"Kakak Yuu, ada apa ini?" Tanya Alla yang panik.

"Sudah, kamu masuk saja ke kamarmu, semua akan segera baik-baik saja." Jelas Kanda menenangkan.

"Tapi, kakak Yuu…."

"Sudah, sana pergi!" Sergah Kanda. Alla segera pergi.

Kanda pergi ke depan untuk melawan akuma level 2 yang mendekati Reever.

"Innocence, aktifkan!"

'Mugen' Kanda segera bersinar dan Kanda menebas akuma itu dengan cepat.

"KYAAA….. KAKAK YUU!!"

Kanda menoleh dalam horror. "ALLA!!"

Akuma level 4 menahan Alla di atas.

"Kakak Yuu…. Tolong…."

"Che…. Mugen! Kyouran Ichiirou!"

Akuma itu terbelah oleh serangan Kanda, tapi akibatnya, Alla jatuh tanpa ada pengaman di bawahnya.

"KAKAK YUU….!!!"

"CRYSTALLA!!!"

_INNOCENCE, HATSUDO!_

_TENSHI NO KOI!_

"_Mizu no naka ni yoru ga yureteru_

_Kanashii hodo shizuka ni tatazumu_

_Midorinasu kishibe utsukushii yoake wo_

_Tada matte iraretara kirei na kokoro de_

_Kurai umi to sora no mukou ni_

_Arasoi no nai basho ga aru no to_

_Oshiete kureta no wa dare_

_Dare mo ga tadoritsukenai_

_Soretomo dareka no kokoro no naka ni_

_Mizu no nagare wo shizumete_

_Kureru daichi wo uruosu shirabe_

_Ima wa doko ni mo nakutemo_

_Kitto jibun de te ireruno_

_Itsumo, itsuka, kitto_

_Mizu no akashi wo kono te ni_

_Subete no honno wo nomikonde nao_

_Hiroku yasashiku nagareru_

_Sono shizukesa ni tadoritsuku no_

_Itsumo, itsuka, kitto_

_Anata no te wo tori…."_

"Apa itu, Yuu-chan?" Tanya Lavi di sebelahnya.

"Alla. Innocencenya sudah bangkit." Jawab Kanda dengan nada bangga.

Lavi melihat ke arah suara. Dia melihat Alla yang melayang di atas tanpa sayap atau pengaman apapun.

Akuma-akuma itu pun hancur seketika.

"Yeei!! Itu baru Alla! Crystalla!!" Seru Lavi kegirangan. "Ozuchi Kozuchi! Shin!"

Palu yang dinaiki Lavi memanjang, sampai ke tempat Alla.

"Alla, kau melakukannya!"

"Hee….?? Melakukan apa?" Tanyanya polos.

Lavi tersenyum. "Kau melakukannya! Kau mengusir akuma-akuma itu! Innocencemu telah bangkit!"

Alla memandang Lavi heran. "Innocence? Alla punya Innocence?"

"Iya! Innocence.... di suaramu...."

Lavi teringat ucapan Kanda.

_"Keluarga d'Castille yang turun-temurun punya Innocence di suara mereka."_

"Lavi?"

"Eh, aduh, aku ngelamun. Oke, kita turun, yuk."

"Ah, Alla bisa turun sendiri."

Gadis itu berjalan di atas udara, seperti berjalan di atas tanah saja. Kemudian turun menghampiri Kanda.

"Kakak Yuu.... aduh...."

Alla ambruk, dan Kanda cepat-cepat menangkapnya.

"Alla capek, kakak Yuu...."

"Ayo kita istirahat."

Lavi baru turun saat Alla dibawa ke kamarnya oleh Kanda.

"Ada apa ini? Apa mungkin Alla adalah Noir Mademoiselle? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin.... Tapi, Innocencenya...."

Lavi jadi bingung. Siapa sebenarnya Crystalla? Apa tujuannya di Black Order?

* * *

Garingg. tapi plis repiw!


	5. Revealed

Noir Mademoiselle

A/N: Lavi no tenshi is here!

Mau bales ripiw....

Aion Laven Walker: Halo! Iya, Kanda-nya agak OOC, tapi gapapa kan?

Moy 'n Kouzuki: Makaci.... Dibilang keren lagi....

akatsutsumi ayayuki: Kayaknya iya deh.....

-digaplok nana- Tapi saia gak tau....

Memuro: Kan biar enak ngegerakinnya....

Cululu: Kamu ngingetin saia! Krory blom muncul!

Sekarang, ke story....

* * *

Chapter 5

"Jiji."

Bookman menoleh pada pewarisnya.

"Ada apa?"

Lavi menundukkan wajahnya. "Jiji, aku...."

Bookman menepuk pundak Lavi. "Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini."

Lavi menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa! Jiji bisa tinggalkan aku sebentar kan, di perpustakaan ini?"

Bookman hanya mengangguk. Setelah Bookman pergi, Lavi mulai mengubek-ubek perpustakaan.

"Ini dia! Ketemu!"

Lavi mengambil satu buku berwarna merah tua dan membaca isinya.

* * *

"Moyashi, kau tahu tidak dimana si baka usagi?"

"Namaku ALLEN, Bakanda! Lavi, kulihat dia ke perpustakaan tadi."

Jawab Allen. Kanda segera berlalu ke perpustakaan.

Di jalan, dia bertemu Alla.

"Alla, sedang apa kamu disini?"

"Eh, kakak Yuu...." Alla menoleh sebentar. "Tidak apa-apa.... Alla merasa.... tenang disini."

"Ada apa disini?"

Alla hanya tersenyum. "Alla suka ingat sesuatu kalau ada disini...."

Kanda mulai tertarik. "Ingat apa?"

"Alla seringkali ingat ada orang-orang berpakaian sama seperti ini.... Mereka memanggil Alla, katanya Alla sudah dipasangkan dengan seseorang disini."

"Siapa yang dimaksud?" Tanya Kanda lagi.

"Alla tidak tahu, tapi.... Selalu saja datang bayangan Lavi setiap kali Alla bertanya siapa pasangan Alla...."

Kanda tertegun.

"Kakak Yuu kenapa?" Tanya Alla.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Sudah ya, aku mau ke perpustakaan dulu." Kanda berlalu, tetapi Alla mencegahnya.

"Kakak Yuu! Berikan ini ke Lavi kalau ketemu, ya." Katanya lembut.

Kanda menerima liontin emas berukir salib itu. "Iya, tentu akan kuberikan."

Setelah itu Kanda berlalu.

"Noir.... Mademoiselle.... Crystalla...." Bisik Alla pelan saat Kanda pergi. Setelah itu dia pergi entah kemana.

* * *

"Baka usagi, kau di dalam?"

Kanda melongok ke dalam. "Ngapain kau di sini?"

"TIDAK MUNGKIN...." Lavi horor.

"Hmm? Apa yang tidak mungkin, usagi?"

Lavi terlihat horor. "INI TIDAK MUNGKIN....."

Kanda jadi kesal. "Apa sih, yang tidak mungkin!" Dia menarik Lavi.

"Apa yang tidak mungkin?! Bicara yang jelas!"

Lavi bergetar. Matanya membelalak dalam horor. "INI TIDAK MUNGKIN TERJADI!!!" Jeritnya.

"BAKA USAGI, APA YANG TIDAK MUNGKIN TERJADI?! HAH?!"

Kanda mengguncang Lavi.

"Crystalla.... Dia ada di dalam silsilah keluarga d'Castille.... Gadis yang lahir dibawah naungan sang malaikat.... Dia akan dikorbankan untuk para Noah itu menurut legenda yang turun-temurun di silsilah keluarga d'Castille...."

Kanda makin membulatkan matanya. "Apa maksudmu?!"

"Dia.... Crystalla adalah kunci untuk membuka portal akuma.... Darahnya, dan suaranya.... Kelak di hari sang malaikat turun, dia akan dikorbankan untuk para Noah...."

Kanda shock. Kemudian dia teringat sesuatu.

"Ini dari Alla."

Lavi menerima liontin yang diberikan Alla. Kemudian dia membukanya.

Lantunan nada yang indah mengalun dari dalamnya.

"Aku harus menjaga benda ini...." Gumam Lavi.

"Hah?"

"Benda inilah.... Kunci pembukanya.... The Song of Venus!"

"Kunci pembuka? Maksudmu...."

"The Song of Venus.... Lagu sang Noir Mademoiselle.... Dan akulah yang harus menjaganya.... Sebagai Bookman sang pelindung Noir Mademoiselle."

* * *

Okey, gaje yah? Tapi reviewnya duonk.....


	6. Stealed

Noir Mademoiselle

A/N: Halo! Hi! Auf Wiedersehen! Konbanwa!

Lavi no tenshi lagi rajin update, wehehe….

Tenang aja, yang mau jadi OC, boleh! Silakan hubungi saia! Mau PM kek, sms kek, bebas!

Okeey, sekarang waktunya kita START!

* * *

Chapter 6

"Pelindung Noir Mademoiselle…. Apa maksudmu?" Kanda menanyai Lavi.

"Aku baru membaca…. Kalau ternyata…. Setiap gadis keluarga d'Castille berpasangan dengan salah satu Bookman…. Lihat saja, di garis ke-49 ini."

Lavi menyodorkan buku pada Kanda untuk dibaca. Dan Kanda melihatnya.

Garis ke-49. Di sisi kanan dia melihat nama Crystalla.

Crystalla d'Castille.

Dan di sisi kiri dia melihat nama Lavi.

Kanda menaikkan matanya, dan dia melihat nama Bookman berpasangan dengan salah satu gadis d'Castille lain.

"Sejak kapan ini ada….?"

Lavi menggelengkan kepala, tanda tak tahu.

"Tapi, bagaimana? Bukankah kau tidak…."

"Ya, aku tahu. " Jawab Lavi parau. "Aku tahu aku tak boleh memiliki 'hati'…. tetapi…."

Lavi tertunduk. Kelihatan oleh Kanda, kalau Lavi tertekan.

"Lavi…."

BRAK!

"Reever!"

Baik Lavi atau Kanda sama-sama terkejut. "Ada apa?"

"Gadis itu…. Crystalla…."

"Kenapa lagi?" Kanda mulai khawatir.

"Dia hendak terjun!"

Kanda buru-buru keluar, disusul Lavi.

-X-X-X-

"Hosh…. hosh…"

Kanda dan Lavi terengah-engah di lorong.

"Ah, Lavi-kun, Kanda-kun!"

"Lenalee!"

Kanda dan Lavi menghampiri Lenalee. "Dimana Alla?"

"Dia ada di dekat ruangan nii-san…."

"Ayo, kita ke sana!"

Mereka berlari lagi ke dekat ruangan Komui.

"Alla!"

Alla menoleh sejenak. "Kakak Yuu, Lavi, Lenalee-neechan…."

Kanda terpaku. "Doushite….? Alla?"

Alla hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecil yang pahit. "Kurasa Lavi tahu, iya kan, Lavi?"

"Tahu apa??" Lavi kelihatan kikuk.

Alla membuka sedikit coat yang dipakainya, dan terlihatlah.

"Ah! Itu…. Tato itu…." Lavi terkejut.

Tato berbentuk mawar hitam itulah yang mengganggu pikirannya. Dan sekarang dia melihatnya.

"Usagi, apa yang kau maksud…. Itu kan?" Tanya Kanda, yang mulai mengerti. Lavi mengangguk.

"Hal ini mengganggu pikiran Alla…. Alla tidak tahan lagi…. Alla tidak mau…. Pokoknya tidak mau…."

"Tapi, kau tidak perlu terjun seperti ini!" Sergah Kanda.

"Keputusan Alla sudah bulat." Tegas Alla. Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke dasar.

"ALLA BODOH!!!"

Kanda berusaha menangkap Alla, tapi dia terlambat.

"Uuukhh…. Sial! Sial! SIAL!!"

Lavi menatap ke bawah. Memang, Alla sudah tak terlihat lagi olehnya, tapi dia merasakan sesuatu bahwa Alla masih ada.

"Dia masih ada…."

Lavi juga ikut terjun ke bawah.

"LAVI!"

"LAVI-KUN!"

-X-X-X-

'Alla, ada dimanakah kau….' Batin Lavi dalam kegelapan itu.

_SRIIING…._

Lavi melihat sinar yang sangat terang di depan. Dia berjalan menuju ke sana, berharap kalau itu Alla.

Dugaannya benar, itu memang Alla. Lavi mendekatinya, tapi tak bisa menyentuhnya.

'Kenapa ini? Kenapa aku tak bisa menyentuhnya?'

Lavi menengok kesana-kemari, tapi yang ditemuinya hanya kegelapan semata.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Beritahu aku…. Alla!'

Di depan, Lavi melihat seberkas sinar lagi datang mendekatinya.

"_Lavi…. Jika kau ingin menyentuh Noir Mademoiselle, ada satu syaratnya. Kau harus jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri, dan hal itu akan menuntunmu menuju sesuatu yang selama ini kau inginkan."_

"Tapi…. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa…."

"_Percaya pada hatimu, Lavi…. Percaya bahwa selama hatimu memberitahumu, maka itulah jalan yang akan kau lewati."_

Lama-kelamaan, suara itu menghilang, diikuti cahaya tadi.

Lavi kebingungan sambil menatap Alla yang nampak tertidur itu.

"Sekarang, aku harus bagaimana?"

Lavi terdiam sejenak.

'Ah…. Aku tahu, akhirnya aku tahu….'

Lavi meraih tangan Alla.

'Akhirnya aku tahu. Hal ini…. Aku tak peduli meski aku penerus Bookman, aku ingin jujur pada diriku.'

Lavi tersenyum menatap wajah gadis itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Alla…. Setelah sekian tahun bersama…. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun…. Datanglah ke dalam hatiku, datanglah mengisi jiwaku yang sepi…. Datanglah padaku, nonaku…. Datanglah ke dalam sanubari yang merasuk, merindukan dirimu…. Datanglah ke dalam relung sukma yang meronta menginginkanmu…. Datanglah ke dalam dekap hangat cintaku…. Datanglah ke dalam taman cinta yang kubuat hanya untukmu, nonaku…. Datanglah, Noir Mademoiselle, ke dalam rentang jiwa yang lelah menantimu…. Aku mencintaimu….

Aku mencintaimu selamanya."

Dan Lavi mencium bibir gadis itu lembut.

"Uh…. Lavi?"

Lavi menatap gadis di pelukannya. "Crystalla?"

"Alla…. Mimpi indah."

Lavi tersenyum. "Iya, kau akan selalu mimpi indah."

Alla memeluk Lavi. "Jadi Lavi, ya…. Pelindung Alla…. Orang yang dipasangkan dengan Alla…. Alla senang sekali…."

"Aku…. juga."

Mereka berpelukan erat.

"Alla sudah dengar…. Alla akan datang ke tempat yang tadi Lavi katakan…. Alla akan senang sekali…."

"Terimakasih."

Dan mereka pun berciuman kembali. Alla tak peduli meski wajahnya memerah, dia merasa senang bisa bertemu pangerannya yang dia rindukan sejak lama.

-X-X-X-

"Kanda-kun, cahaya itu?" Lenalee menunjuk cahaya di bawah.

"Iya, apa itu?"

Cahaya itu mulai naik, naik, dan naik mendekati mereka.

"Ah, keajaiban, Kanda-kun!" Seru Lenalee gembira.

"Apa?"

"Lihat cahaya itu!"

Kanda menatap ke arah cahaya itu dan terkejut.

Cahaya itu adalah Lavi dan Alla.

"Baka usagi? Bagaimana bisa…." Kanda terheran.

"Yuu-chan, kau jangan heran. Ini wajar, karena akulah yang melindungi gadis ini."

Kanda hanya mengangguk maklum.

"Lavi-kun, itu…."

Lenalee menunjuk leher Lavi, yang sekarang terukir sebuah tato bergambar salib.

"Oh, ini." Lavi berkesan cuek. "Ini adalah bukti bahwa aku akan melindungi Noir Mademoiselle."

Lavi menatap Alla yang tersenyum padanya.

GREKK!

"Wah, pertemuan yang seru sekali, ya."

Semuanya menoleh ke atas. "Road! Lulubell!"

Road, menaiki payungnya seperti biasa. Dan Lulubell berdiri di ujung reruntuhan.

"Terimakasih sudah menemukan Noir Mademoiselle." Kata Road. "Sekarang, kami akan membawanya."

"Enak saja kalau bicara!" Lavi sewot. "Dia takkan kuserahkan pada kalian!"

"Ck, ck, ck.... Exorcist kita yang satu ini, gampang naik darah, rupanya." Cela Lulubell. "Hati-hati, sifatmu itu akan membawa akibat buruk bagi dirimu sendiri."

"Cih...."

Para akuma mulai muncul. Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, dan para Exorcist lainnya mulai melawan.

"Alla, kamu pergi saja!" Seru Lavi.

"Tapi.... Alla mau bantu...."

"SUDAH! Kau pergi saja sana! Serahkan disini pada kami!"

Alla hanya menurut dan dia berlari pergi.

"Eits, tak semudah itu, Noir Mademoiselle."

Road mencegat Alla dan memukulkan payungnya ke arah tengkuk gadis itu. Alla pun pingsan seketika.

"MUNDUR!"

Lavi dkk heran melihat para akuma itu mundur begitu saja.

"Lihat, apa yang kudapatkan." Seru Road sambil menunjukkan Alla di atas payungnya.

"Crystalla!"

Lavi hanya bisa menggeretakkan giginya. Kanda menggenggam Mugen miliknya erat.

"Nah, sampai jumpa, Exorcist!"

Dua anggota keluarga Noah itu pergi menggunakan pintu yang dibuat Road.

"SIAL! SIAL! SIAL!!!" Jerit Lavi sambil memukuli lantai.

"Lavi-kun, jangan! Sudah, hentikan!"

Lenalee menangkap tangan Lavi.

"Kalau begini, cuma satu cara." Kata Kanda kemudian. "Panggil para Exorcist itu."

* * *

Waah, kira-kira, siapa Exorcist yang dimaksud Kanda, ya?


	7. New Fact Revealed

Noir Mademoiselle

A/N: Huyaah!

Saia balik lage!

Bales review is the first!

Akatsutsumi ayayuki: Hmm, lihat aja di chapter ini!

Aion Laven Walker: Wahahaha.... Sensei lihat aja disini, lebih keren lagi apa nggak!

Cululu: Lavi horor? Saia juga pengen liat tuh....

Sekian pembalasan review karena itu yang saia ingat.... Maklum kapasitas otak terbatas....

-dihajar-

Selamat menikmati!

* * *

Chapter 7

"Tidak ada jalan lain. Kita harus panggil para Exorcist itu untuk membantu kita." Kata Kanda kepada Komui.

"Ya, aku setuju." Timpal Komui sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah!" Sergah Lavi yang sudah tidak sabar.

Komui mengangkat telepon dan menelepon ke Black Order cabang Asia.

"Halo? Bak Chan?"

"Iya, aku Komui. Aku mau minta tolong."

"Untuk apa kau tanyakan Lenalee! Ini penting!"

"Iya, aku minta tolong padamu untuk mengirimkan lima Exorcist disana untuk membantu kami. Iya, yang itu."

"Oke, terimakasih."

Komui menutup telepon.

"Oke, lima Exorcist cantik itu akan tiba besok."

-X-X-X-

Keesokan harinya, Reever masuk ke ruangan Komui pagi-pagi.

"Supervisor, lima Exorcist itu sudah datang."

Komui malah tidur dengan enaknya di atas tumpukan pekerjaannya.

"Ehem, Supervisor!"

Reever bersiap-siap mengeluarkan jurus rahasianya.

"Supervisor Komui, Lenalee-chan bilang dia akan segera menikah." Bisiknya di telinga Komui.

3....

2....

1....

"LENALEE! TEGA SEKALI KAU MENIKAH TIDAK BILANG KAKAKMU! JANGAN MENIKAH, LENALEE!!!"

Reever mendeham. Komui kembali ke semula.

"Ada apa, Reever?"

"Lima Exorcist itu sudah datang."

"Suruh mereka masuk."

Reever keluar dan mempersilakan lima Exorcist cantik masuk ke ruangan.

"Halo, Supervisor Komui. Lama tak jumpa, bagaimana kabar Kanda-kun?" Tanya seorang Exorcist berambut pendek dan berkacamata yang manis, Yuufie.

"Su-per-vi-sor! Allen-kun baik-baik saja, kan? Dia tambah tinggi? Tambah kerenkah?" Seorang Exorcist di samping Yuufie, yang berambut orange panjang berhiaskan pita merah besar yang imut-imut dan agak sedikit 'gila' sifatnya, Ayayuki atau Aya.

"Aya-chan, jangan seperti itu di depan Supervisor!" Sergah Aion Walker, Exorcist yang paling tua diantara mereka.

"Komui, kak Llen gak bikin gara-gara, kan?" Tanya Nana Walker, adik dari Aion Walker dan Allen Walker.

"Aku ingin tahu kabar Lavi." Kata Akira, Exorcist yang berdiri paling ujung, berambut biru panjang dengan highlight perak berkilau.

"Gadis-gadis, aku punya tugas untukmu." Sela Komui.

"Tugas apa?" Tanya Aion.

"Kalian akan kutugaskan menyelamatkan Noir Mademoiselle."

Saat itu, Lavi, Kanda, dan Allen masuk ke ruangan Komui.

"Eh, kalian sudah datang!" Seru Allen.

"ALLEN-KUN!"

Aya berlari ke arah Allen dan langsung memeluknya. "Aya-chan kangen sama Allen-kun! Allen kangen gak sama Aya?"

Allen sweatdropped. Nana langsung menghampiri Aya dan Allen.

"Heh, Aya! Jangan peluk-peluk kak Llen kayak gitu, ah!" Nana sewot.

"Yee, biarin, aku kan pacarnya Allen-kun!" Kata Aya sambil menjulurkan lidah ke arah Nana.

"Huh! Ya sudah, terserah Aya saja, sana! Nana mau sama kak Aion saja!"

Nana menjauhi Aya yang masih memeluk Allen dan pergi menuju Aion dengan marah.

"Nana...." Allen langsung desperate. Masalahnya, minta maaf sama Nana itu sulit banget!

"Nana, kamu juga punya Innocence di suaramu, kan?" Tanya Lavi.

"Iya, kenapa?" Nana cuek.

"Kamulah d'Castille yang hilang.... Garis keluarga d'Castille yang ke-47."

Semua yang di ruangan menoleh pada Lavi.

"Keluarga d'Castille? Nana? Apa maksudmu, Lavi?" Giliran Kanda yang tanya.

"Garis keluarga d'Castille kosong satu di garis ke-48. Itu pasti Nana. Tunjukkan belakang lehermu!" Tegas Lavi.

Nana tersentak. "Apa maksud Lavi?"

"Cepat tunjukkan belakang lehermu! Kalau ada, kau pasti bisa membantu Alla juga."

Dengan mencibir Nana menurunkan coat yang dipakainya.

"Apa yang mau Lavi lihat?"

"Betul, kan.... Lihat tato mawar hitam itu. Nana, kau anggota keluarga d'Castille, Noir Mademoiselle."

JGER!

"Tunggu, Lavi, apa maksudmu? Bukankah Noir Mademoiselle adalah Alla?" Allen menatap tak percaya.

"Iya, Nana memang Noir Mademoiselle, tapi bukan yang terlahir di bawah naungan sang malaikat. Hanya Alla seorang yang lahir di bawah naungan sang malaikat di antara keluarga d'Castille yang lainnya." Jelas Lavi.

Nana membatu.

* * *

"Uhh...."

"Mademoiselle-ku yang manis, kau sudah bangun."

Alla terbangun dan menemukan dirinya diikat di sebuah tempat tidur.

"Dimana ini?"

"Jangan takut, Mademoiselle-ku. Setidaknya, kau tidak diapa-apakan disini."

Alla menoleh dan menemukan Tyki Mikk duduk di sampingnya.

"Siapa kau? Dimana kakak Yuu dan yang lain? Dimana Lavi?!"

Tyki menyentuh tato di belakang leher Alla. "Mawar hitam, lambang Noir Mademoiselle, tentu saja. Dan manis sekali Mademoiselle yang satu ini."

"Jangan sentuh Alla!" Sentak Alla galak.

Tyki hanya tersenyum saja menatap Alla yang galak tadi. "Ups, nona yang galak. Aku suka kegalakanmu."

"Alla mau diapakan?! Jangan berani sentuh Alla, kakak Yuu dan Lavi pasti akan membunuhmu!"

"Kalau mereka bisa kemari."

Tyki mencium gadis itu. Alla terkejut.

"Manis sekali."

Alla tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Matanya membulat tak percaya dan takut.

"Bye-bye."

Dan kesadaran Alla pun menghilang begitu saja.

* * *

Oke, oke! REVIEEEWWW!!


	8. Soul Awakening

Noir Mademoiselle

Chapter 8: The Long Lost Song

"Jadi, kalian bertiga…."

Aion mondar-mandir di aula kantin. "Apa petunjuk yang kalian punya untuk mencari Crystalla d'Castille?"

Allen, Lavi, dan Kanda terdiam.

"Hooi, para cowok ganteng, jawab, doong!" Aya menatap wajah mereka semua. "Allen sayang, Allen pasti punya petunjuk, kan? Nggak kayak Lavi dan Kanda?"

BUUGH!!

"AAWW!!"

Aya terpental ke arah dinding kantin setelah Lavi memukulnya.

"LAVI! Kau ini apa-apaan?!" Allen segera menolong Aya. Jelas dong, dia kan nggak rela pacarnya dilukai kayak gitu.

"Bilang padanya, jangan sembarangan BICARA!!!!"

Setiap nada dari kata-kata Lavi penuh dengan amarah. "KALAU DIA MASIH SEMBARANG BICARA, AKAN KULUMATKAN DIA DENGAN TESSEI-KU!!!!!!" Lavi menarik Tessei-nya.

"LAVI!!! HENTIKAN!!!"

Allen berdiri untuk melindungi Aya yang hampir menangis. "Aya kan tidak sungguh-sungguh saat dia bicara seperti itu!!! Kau tidak perlu marah-marah seperti ini!!!!"

Kemudian Allen menghampiri Aya lagi. "Bangunlah, Aya…. Pipimu tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, tapi…. kenapa Lavi semarah itu???"

"Aya, mengertilah. Lavi adalah Bookman pelindung Noir Mademoiselle, makanya dia kalut. Ayo, berdiri dan mnita maaf, kan tadi kau juga yang salah."

"Tapi, Aya takut…."

"Tidak usah takut, ayo."

Aya berdiri dan menghampiri Lavi.

"Lavi, a-aku mau minta maaf, sudah bilang begitu ta-tadi…."

SREET!

GUSRAKK!

"AAAHHH!!"

Jeritan Aya membelah keramaian di aula kantin. Lavi melemparnya jauh ke ujung kantin. Aion dan Nana cepat-cepat menolongnya.

Allen sudah benar-benar marah sekarang. Dia memukul Lavi hingga calon Bookman itu jatuh tersungkur.

"LAVI!!! KAU INI APA-APAAN, HAH?!! AYA SUDAH MINTA MAAF BAIK-BAIK PADAMU, APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN??!!"

Lavi berdiri. Dia mencengkeram kerah baju Allen.

"Berisik, dasar MOYASHI SIALAN!! KAU TAK MENGERTI APAPUN TENTANG PERASAANKU!!!"

Lavi memukul Allen. Allen pun jatuh tersungkur lebih jauh, hingga merusak kursi kantin.

"Lavi, sudah hentikan! Ini diluar perkiraan! Kita berdiskusi bukan untuk berkelahi, kan?" Akira, sebagai sahabat dekat Lavi, berusaha menghentikannya. Gadis itu menahan tangan Lavi untuk memukul Allen lebih keras lagi.

"Lavi, sudah, hentikan ya…. Aku mohon sekali."

"CEREWET!! JANGAN MENGATURKU!!!"

PLAKK!

Lavi menampar Akira. Gadis itu jatuh ke dekat panci berisi sup panas.

"Akira-chan, awas….!" Jerit Yuufie tertahan.

"BAHAYA!"

Lenalee cepat-cepat menarik Akira.

"Huff, nyaris saja dia ketumpahan."

Yuufie segera memeriksa Akira. "Ya ampun, dia pingsan…. Lavi, kau ini kenapa, sih?! Apa kau tidak ada perasaan hingga menampar sahabat dekatmu sendiri hingga pingsan seperti ini?!" Yuufie marah-marah.

"KAU LAGI, JANGAN IKUT-IKUTAN!!!"

Tangan Lavi mengarah menuju Yuufie. Gadis itu sudah ketakutan.

"BAKA USAGI, HENTIKAN KEBODOHAN INI!!"

BUUGH!

Kanda menghajar Lavi duluan sebelum dia sempat menampar Yuufie.

"Cih…."

"Kau ini kesurupan atau apa?! Kita disini sekarang bukan untuk bertengkar, tahu! Kita sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara menyelamatkan Alla!!"

Kanda menarik Yuufie ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkannya menangis.

"Terserah apa katamu!!"

Lavi meninggalkan kantin. Kentara sekali kalau dia marah.

-X-X-X-

"Apa-apaan Yuu…. Dia, semuanya…. apa dia tahu perasaan yang sedang kurasakan?!" Gerutunya di lorong. Kemudian dia berhenti di taman, dimana Alla suka menyanyi di sana.

Lavi memasuki taman dan duduk di bangkunya. Dia memutuskan untuk membuka liontin 'Song of Venus' itu.

Begitu dibuka, otaknya langsung penuh dengan bayangan Alla.

"Alla, kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Tunggulah aku, aku berjanji akan segera menolongmu." Ucapnya sambil mencium liontin itu.

Keanehan terjadi. Liontin itu tiba-tiba bersinar, tak lama kemudian menampakkan bayangan Alla yang disiksa di Noah of Tower. Dia diikat di sebuah ranjang dan pakaiannya robek dimana-mana. Darah sudah keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya.

"CRYSTALLA??!!"

* * *

(Gambaran di liontin)

"_Tidaaakkk!!! Jangan dekati aku, pergi kau, dasar mesum!"_

"_Aku tidak suka dipanggil 'mesum', atau bisa kubilang, aku lebih suka dipanggil 'lolicon'"_

"_AAHH! Pergi! Jangan dekati Alla, sana cepat pergi!"_

"_Hehehe, aku tidak mau pergi, Lord Millenium sudah bilang kalau aku bisa bermain-main denganmu sebelum upacara."_

"_TIDAAAKK!! Alla tidak mau kalau bersamamu! Alla tidak rela!! ALLA TIDAK RELA, POKOKNYA TIDAK RELA KALAU BUKAN SAMA LAVIII!!!"_

"_Lavi? Bocah sialan yang sulit diam itu? Ooh, rupanya kau suka padanya, ya."_

"_Hentikan, jangan cium Alla, pokoknya tidak boleh!! TIDAK BOLEH!!!"_

"_Oh ya? Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku memaksamu?"_

"_TIDAAKK!! TIDAK, JANGAN DEKATI ALLA!! JANGAN SENTUH ALLA!! HENTIKAN…. mmhh…. LEPASKAN!!_

_LEPASKAAAN!!!!"_

"_Benar-benar Mademoiselle yang manis. Aku jadi ingin bermain-main denganmu lebih lama lagi."_

"_LEPASKAAAANNN! LAVI, TOLONG….!!!!"_

_

* * *

  
_

"Sialan Tyki…."

Lavi mengepalkan buku-buku jarinya dengan kuat. Dia amat sangat marah sekarang.

Dia berangkat sendiri tanpa ada yang tahu, kecuali Timcanpy yang diam-diam terbang membuntutinya, sambil membawa liontin 'Song of Venus' itu di dalam tubuhnya.

-X-X-X-

"Aaahh! Lepaskan Alla, dasar brengsek!!"

Di Noah of Tower, Tyki Mikk masih senang bermain-main dengan tahanannya-atau tepatnya, tahanan keluarga Noah, Crystalla.

"Aku merasa senang bermain denganmu, Mademoiselle. Aku takkan bosan kalau begini caranya."

Alla sudah menangis. Tubuhnya sakit, dia tidak diberi makan atau minum. Sudah dua hari ini, Tyki datang ke kamar tahanannya dan menyiksanya sesuka hati.

"Hosh…. hosh…."

"Aah, kau capek, Mademoiselle?"

"Jangan pura-pura baik!" Semprot Alla. "Alla tahu maksudmu!"

Tyki tersenyum penuh arti. "Ya, tentu kau sudah tahu maksudku. Maksud keluarga Noah. Maksud dari Lord Millenium. Yaitu mendapatkan liontin lagu kunci itu, Noir Mademoiselle."

"Heh, jangan harap Alla akan kasih! Tidak akan pernah!"

"Bicaramu berani juga, hai gadis kecil."

Tyki memegang wajah Alla kasar. "Mau tidak mau pun, kau akan menyerahkannya pada kami."

Alla melempar pandangnya ke arah lain.

"Jangan mengalihkan diri saat orang yang lebih tua bicara, Mademoiselle!"

Tyki merogoh rok Black Order yang dipakai Alla.

"AAHH!! Dasar Noah mesum, cepat keluarkan tanganmu!! Menjijikkan!!"

Tyki tidak menghiraukan protes dari gadis itu, tangannya terus merogoh ke dalam.

"Lepaskan tanganmu…. Cepat keluarkan! Alla tidak sudi…. Alla tidak rela orang sepertimu merogoh rok Alla!!"

"Oh ya? Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku, Mademoiselle, sementara kau tak bisa apa-apa tanpa bocah sialan itu disini."

Entah kapan terjadinya, rok Black Order yang dikenakan Alla sudah lepas.

"Aah…. aaahhh…."

"Nah, Noir Mademoiselle, kita mulai permainan yang sebenarnya."

Alla melotot dalam ketakutan. Tangisan semakin menjadi, turun dari matanya.

"AAAAHHHH!!!!!!"

-X-X-X-

"Hei, kemana Lavi?" Tanya Aion.

"Lavi? Dia kan tadi pergi keluar."Yuufie berkata di sela isakannya.

"Jangan-jangan…. dia pergi ke Noah of Tower sendirian…." Aya menduga-duga sambil ketakutan.

"Masa sih, Lavi senekat itu?"

"Bisa saja kan, mengingat tadi dia sangat marah…."

Allen celingak-celinguk. "Hei, dimana Timcanpy?"

"Masa hilang juga?"

"Tadi kan masih ada…."

Tiba-tiba Kanda berdiri.

"Kanda-kun, ada apa?" Tanya Yuufie.

"Kita segera berangkat!" Komandonya.

"Eeh? Tapi, Komui kan belum memberi perintah!" Sergah Aion.

"Tidak usah menunggu perintah! Aku punya firasat buruk, lebih baik kita segera pergi!"

Para Exorcist itu mengangguk.

-X-X-X-

"Akhirnya…. Noah of Tower."

Lavi menarik Tessei-nya.

"Ouzuchi Kouzuchi! Man, man, man!"

Tessei-nya membesar dan dia menerjang masuk ke dalam.

"Hmm, bocah pecicilan itu datang juga, rupanya." Gumam Lulubell. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Lord Millenium?"

Millenium Earl hanya terkekeh. "Bagus, bagus. Sebaiknya kita beri sambutan untuk tamu kita."

Seketika akuma-akuma dari level 1 sampai 4 bermunculan. Lavi dengan membabi buta menghancurkan seluruh akuma itu.

"Wah, dia tidak buruk!" Seru Road. "Earl-sama, boleh aku turun?"

"Jangan, Road. Lebih baik kita tunggu disini, upacara akan segera kita mulai."

Millenium Earl dan para Noah memandang Alla yang dipasak di sebuah salib yang rusak.

-X-X-X-

"Huh, akuma-akuma tak berguna! Kalian tak akan bisa menangkapku!" Seru Lavi. "Hiban!"

Api dengan cepat membakar akuma level 1 di depannya.

Lavi hampir tiba di lantai puncak. Dia menatap ke atas atap, yang ada sedikit lubangnya.

"Ugh, sebentar lagi gerhana. Aku harus cepat!"

Lavi berlari ke atas, tanpa tahu Timcanpy terus membuntutinya.

-X-X-X-

"Ayo, semuanya! Sebentar lagi gerhana, upacara itu akan segera dimulai!" Seru Kanda.

"Meskipun kau bilang begitu…. Kami tidak kuat lagi…." Aion berkata lemah. "Kami tidak kuat lagi berlari."

Kanda mendengus kesal. "Kalian ini bagaimana, sih? Kita harus cepat!"

Aion ambruk bersama yang lainnya. "Biarkan kami istirahat dulu…. sebentar saja."

"Che! Dasar lemah!"

Di kejauhan, Akira melihat sebuah _golem _berwarna oranye, persis Timcanpy.

"Hei, lihat _golem_ itu!" Seru Akira. "Itu milik siapa?"

"Oh! Itu Orange!" Aya menghampiri _golem_ berwarna oranye itu. "Ada apa, Orange?"

Orange membuka mulutnya, memberi gambaran bahwa Timcanpy sedang membuntuti Lavi.

"Oh, jadi itu dia! Dasar baka usagi!" Kanda berdiri. "Ayo! Kita tidak punya waktu untuk dibuang!"

Semua yang mengikutinya mengangguk.

-X-X-X-

"Datang juga kau, Exorcist!"

Lavi diam, menatap keluarga Noah dan Millenium Earl yang mengelilingi salib tempat Alla dipasak.

"Lepaskan Crystalla!"

Road memberikan pandangan mengejek. "Tidak semudah itu, dong! Noir Mademoiselle milik kami! Tapi, hanya kurang satu benda, iya kan, Earl-sama?"

Millenium Earl mengangguk. "Nah, Exorcist, dimana liontin suci itu?"

"Heh, walaupun aku tahu, aku takkan memberitahukannya pada kalian! Kalian harus memaksaku untuk memberitahukannya!" Seru Lavi menantang.

"Hohoho, sikapmu menantang sekali, anak muda." Tyki turun menghampiri Lavi. "Baiklah, aku yang akan menghadapimu!"

"Oke! Maju!"

Lavi dan Tyki mulai bertarung. Keduanya seimbang.

"Dimana liontin suci itu, anak sialan?" Tanya Tyki agak memaksa.

"Tidak akan kuberitahukan! Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya pada kalian!" Lavi menolak memberitahu.

"Oya? Tapi kurasa teman kecil kita akan memberitahu!"

Tyki menyerang Timcanpy yang ada di belakang Lavi. Timcanpy jatuh, liontin Song of Venus termuntahkan dari tubuhnya.

"Liontin itu!" Tyki berlari untuk menangkapnya.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!!"

Keduanya berebut untuk mendapatkan liontinnya. Tiba-tiba….

"Red Ribbon, aktifkan! Extend!"

Sebuah pita merah memanjang, menangkap liontin itu lebih dulu.

"Divine Zephyr, aktifkan! Divine Air Slash!"

Pisau angin menerjang. Tyki cepat-cepat menghindar.

"Rupanya kita kedatangan tamu lagi." Gerutunya.

Lavi menoleh. "Aya! Aion! Dan kalian, kenapa kemari?!"

"Baka usagi! Kita ini sama-sama menolong Alla, tahu!" Kanda sewot. Yuufie berusaha menenangkannya.

"Lavi, mengertilah! Kita semua juga ingin menyelamatkan Noir Mademoiselle!" Seru Allen sembari menghampiri Lavi.

"Kalian…."

"Kita kan teman, Lavi-kun, apa kau lupa? Teman tidak akan meninggalkan yang sedang kesusahan." Kata Akira lembut.

"Akira…."

"Oke, ayo kita bereskan!"

Para Exorcist itu berdiri.

"Ayo, kita mulai!"

Noah dan Exorcist bertempur.

"Divine Zephyr! Fire Gale!"

"Serenity Halo! Hypno Voice!"

Duet Aion-Aya cukup bagus.

"Crown Clown!"

"Mugen! Kyouran Ichiirou!"

"Hiban!"

Trio Allen-Lavi-Kanda memberi pukulan kritis.

"Heavenly Guns! Heaven's Roulette!"

"Red Ribbon! Tight Thrust!"

Pukulan akhir dari Akira dan Aya.

"Bagus, bagus! Tapi upacara akan segera dimulai!"

Millenium Earl membangunkan Alla. Alla terbangun, tapi tak sadar.

"Hei, Earl brengsek! Kau apakan Alla?!" Tanya Lavi dengan marah.

"Khekhekhe. Dia berada di bawah kendaliku, dan dia akan menyanyikan lagu itu untuk kebangkitan sejati!"

Lavi menggeretakkan giginya, lalu menerjang ke arah Millenium Earl.

"JANGAN HARAP ALLA AKAN KUBERIKAN PADAMU!!!"

Lavi melompat melewati Tyki dengan menginjak payung Road, menangkap sisi salib tempat Alla dipasak.

"Alla, sadarlah, ini aku! Ini aku, Lavi! Kau dengar, kan? Alla!"

Alla tak merespon apapun.

"BAIKLAH, KALAU KAU MEMAKSA!"

Lavi mencium Alla, menciumnya selembut yang dia bisa.

Tato yang terukir di leher Alla, Lavi, dan Nana bersinar. Ruangan itu bersinar terang.

Noir Mademoiselle telah bangkit.

* * *


	9. The Final

Noir Mademoiselle

Chapter 9: RE-Awaken

Yak, inilah chapter akhir Noir Mademoiselle!!

* * *

Noir Mademoiselle telah bangkit.

"Huh…. dasar baka usagi. Dia mencari kesempatan!" Cibir Kanda sedikit senang, sambil menebas akuma di hadapannya.

Crystalla d'Castille membuka mata hatinya.

"Ah, Lavi…."

"Alla, akhirnya kau sadar. Iya, ini aku."

Alla tersenyum manis.

"AEON INNOCENCE, AKTIFKAN! RELEASE!"

_Coat _yang dikenakan Alla berubah, menjadi pakaian seperti seorang malaikat, hanya saja berwarna hitam. Dari punggungnya, sepasang sayap hitam merekah, merentang hingga mencapai ujung atap Noah of Tower.

Rambut salemnya yang manis bertambah panjang, dihiasi dengan mahkota dari rangkaian bulu berwarna perak dan hitam.

Di tangannya dia memegang sebuah harpa kecil, dan liontin 'Song of Venus' itu menggantung di lehernya, membuka dan sinarnya menyelimuti Nana.

"Nana….?" Allen dan Aion terheran.

"CONNECT TO INNOCENCE!"

Serenity Halo yang dipegang Nana berubah warnanya, jadi hitam metalik dengan sayap berwarna hitam pula. Kekuatannya pun bertambah, mengaliri sekujur tubuh Nana.

Lavi pun berubah pakaiannya, seragam Black Order yang dikenakannya berubah menjadi sebuah _tuxedo _berwarna hitam. Tessei-nya dilengkapi dengan rantai berujung salib. Dan dia pun mempunyai sayap seperti Alla. Bandana yang mengikat kepalanya terlepas, digantikan sebuah mahkota dari duri.

"Ajaib…. Inikah kekuatan Noir Mademoiselle?" Akira takjub. Dia menggenggam Heavenly Guns-nya kuat.

"Aku juga tak mau kalah! Angel's Wings, aktifkan!"

Akira mengaktifkan Innocence parasitnya. Dia pun ikut melayang dengan sayapnya.

"Dark Cards, aktifkan!"

Yuufie pun memegang dua buah _card deck_ berwarna hitam.

"Semakin seru saja jadinya…." Gumam Road. Para Noah yang lain dan Millenium Earl pun tersenyum.

"Pasukan akuma-ku tersayang, muncullah! Ini hari kebangkitan untuk kalian semua!"

Para akuma pun muncul lagi. Para Exorcist sudah siap dengan senjatanya, namun kemudian….

"Mind Destruction!"

Alla memainkan harpa di tangannya. Melodi dari harpa itu mempengaruhi tubuh akuma dan meledakkannya dalam sekejap.

"Dark Chain!"

Lavi melempar rantai yang melingkari Tessei-nya. Kemudian mengikatkan rantainya ke salah satu akuma terdekat. Rantai tersebut mengeluarkan kekuatan kegelapan yang dahsyat, menyedot hidup akuma tersebut hingga hancur menjadi bulu-bulu hitam.

Teman-teman Exorcist mereka menjadi takjub.

"Ayo, kita jangan kalah! Mugen! Kyouran Ichiirou!"

"Cross Grave!"

Nana tersenyum senang. "Oke! Nana juga nggak mau kalah! Serenity Halo! Dark Song!"

"Heavenly Guns! Dual Destruction!"

"Divine Zephyr! Flare Gale!"

Setelah akuma-akuma itu hancur, para Noah sendiri yang turun tangan. Tyki melawan Kanda, Lulubell melawan Yuufie, Jasdero-Devit melawan Allen-Aion, dan Road melawan Akira.

Alla menyanyikan sebuah lagu sambil memainkan harpanya, sementara Lavi melindungi dirinya.

_Kanashimi no oshiete…._

_Hitomi wo tojite itara kanashimi mo mienai to_

_Nukumori shirazu ni ireba kizutsuku koto mo nai to_

_Omoidasenai yasashii koe wo_

_Tomurau mune no unabara_

_Kieuseta kako kara dareka ga yondeiru no_

_Kanashimi wo kono te ni_

_Torimodosu toki wa itsu to_

_Nido towa konai ima anata no koto shika mienai_

_Tooku de shizuka ni hikaru yasashii fune ga hitotsu_

_Sakamaku nageki wo nosete mune no nani ma ni kieru_

_Shiranai hazu no nukumori mo naze_

_Sagashite madou unabara_

_Sanazami yurameite inochi no fune wa yuku yo_

_Hoshi hitotsu mienai nami ma wo koete susumu yo_

_Kurayami no mukou ni anata no koto shika mienai_

_Itsuka miteta namima _

_Shizukesa no hou e_

_Umi no soko ni kieta_

_Yasashisa no hou e_

_Aishi au mirai wo tashika ni shitteiru no_

_Kanashimi wo kono te ni_

_Torimodosu sono toki made_

_Nido towa konai ima_

_Anata no koto shika mienai._

Cahaya terang memenuhi ruangan.

"Heaven's Seal!"

-X-X-X-

Semua telah berakhir. Tapi sayang, Millenium Earl bisa kabur bersama satu-satunya anggota keluarga Noah, Road.

Tapi setidaknya, mereka bisa membereskan anggota penting keluarga Noah.

"Tadi itu hebat sekali." Puji Kanda untuk pertama kalinya.

"Iya! Aku sampai takjub." Yuufie tersenyum senang.

"Apalagi bagian segelnya itu! Uuh, Nana suka banget!"

Lavi hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan teman-temannya, saat dia melihat tubuh Alla turun perlahan-lahan dari atas, dengan mata tertutup. Tangannya bertemu dan berpelukan satu sama lain, seolah memohon sesuatu. Harpa yang dia pegang rusak, pecah di sana-sini.

"Hei, baka usagi, Alla akan segera bangun, kan?" Tanya Kanda.

"Tentu saja, Yuu-chan! Kau ini bicara apa, sih! Tentu saja dia akan segera bangun. Dia hanya kelelahan, makanya…."

"Noir Mademoiselle tak akan terbangun lagi."

Semuanya menoleh ke arah suara. "Bookman!"

Bookman, ditemani Toma sang Finder dan Krory serta Miranda. Dua Exorcist itu pun nampaknya habis bertempur dahulu.

"Apa maksudmu, Bookman?" Tanya Aion. "Apa maksudmu kalau Noir Mademoiselle tak akan terbangun lagi?"

"Tugasnya sudah selesai. Dia tak akan terbangun lagi untuk selamanya."

Lavi menghampiri Bookman dengan wajah heran. "Panda, apa maksudmu? Katakan padaku, apa maksudmu!"

"Noir Mademoiselle diciptakan Tuhan, untuk mensucikan dunia." Jawab Bookman. "Tuhan memberi perantara lewat keluarga d'Castille, dan menautkan dengan para Bookman. Lewat perantara itulah, Tuhan bisa mengendalikan dunia dan mensucikannya dari kejahatan yang ada."

"Tapi apa maksudmu dengan Noir Mademoiselle tak akan terbangun lagi?" Tanya Lavi tidak sabaran.

"Kekuatan Noir Mademoiselle yang sebenarnya baru akan bangkit saat dia menerima pernyataan cinta yang tulus dari Bookman pasangannya. Ya, Lavi, nona Crystalla membangkitkan kekuatannya yang sebenarnya saat kau menyatakan perasaan cintamu dengan tulus. Dalam kasus ini, dia memiliki Innocence yang istimewa, yang bernama 'Aeon Innocence'."

"Lalu?" Nana penasaran.

"Nona Nana d'Castille, kau pasti juga tahu, apa itu Aeon Innocence, mungkin, sebelum aku menjelaskan?"

Nana menggeleng.

"Baiklah. Aeon Innocence adalah Innocence istimewa yang hanya dimiliki oleh nona Crystalla d'Castille, dalam sejarah keluarga d'Castille. Aeon Innocence ini dianggap sebagai Innocence yang keramat, hanya orang-orang yang terpilih saja yang bisa menggunakannya. Dan dalam keadaan ini, nona Crystalla d'Castille adalah perantara yang dipilih Tuhan untuk mengendalikan Aeon Innocence."

Para Exorcist plus Finder mengangguk-angguk.

"Aeon Innocence memiliki kekuatan besar yang bahkan aku pun bisa merasakannya dari jauh. Saat Noir Mademoiselle membangkitkannya bersama Bookman pasangannya, kekuatan mereka akan berlipat ganda dan bisa menghancurkan akuma dalam sekejap, bahkan yang jauh sekalipun."

"Jadi, akuma-akuma lain di luar sana hancur begitu Aeon Innocence bangkit?" Tanya Allen. Bookman mengangguk.

"Apa akibatnya bagi Noir Mademoiselle itu sendiri?" Tanya Krory, disambut anggukan Lavi dan yang lain.

"Pertanyaan bagus, tuan Arystar Krory. Aeon Innocence berakibat fatal apabila perantara dan Innocence itu sendiri tidak cocok, sama halnya dengan Innocence-Innocence lain yang pernah kalian lihat. Hanya saja, kematian menunggu bila Aeon Innocence tidak cocok dengan perantaranya."

Suasana tegang menyelimuti.

"Nona Crystalla d'Castille memiliki kecocokan yang sangat tinggi dengan Aeon Innocence, itu yang kutahu."

"Lalu kenapa dia belum bangun, kalau begitu?" Tanya Miranda.

"Jawabannya gampang, nona Miranda Lotto. Lavi."

Semua mata tertuju ke arah Lavi.

"Kenapa namaku yang kau sebut?" Lavi protes.

"Aeon Innocence itu berada di dalam jantungmu sekarang, Lavi."

Semua mata melotot tak percaya.

"Panda! Jangan main-main!" Lavi naik pitam. Untung Allen segera menahannya.

"Serangan gabungan dapat mengakibatkan guncangan yang sangat hebat pada tubuhmu, Lavi. Demi mencegah hal itu, nona Crystalla d'Castille memindahkan Aeon Innocence ke dalam jantungmu."

"Tapi…. kenapa?"

"Untuk hal itu, kurasa nona Miranda akan menjawabnya."

Lavi menatap Miranda.

"Maafkan aku sebelumnya Lavi, tapi apa yang Bookman katakan memang benar. Alla telah memindahkan Aeon Innocence dalam tubuhnya ke jantungmu."

"KENAPA, YANG KUTANYAKAN!!"

Miranda agak kaget saat Lavi membentaknya. "Karena…. Alla sangat mencintai dirimu."

Lavi terhenyak, sambil memandangi Alla yang telah kaku.

"Tapi…. dia tidak pernah bilang…."

"Percaya padaku, Alla pernah bilang seperti ini: 'Jika kekuatanku bangkit, aku akan berusaha melindungi Lavi, walaupun harus mengorbankan nyawaku sendiri.'

Saat itu aku yakin, kalau Alla benar-benar mencintaimu. Dan dia memindahkan Aeon Innocence ke dalam jantungmu tanpa maksud buruk, dia hanya inginkan kau tetap hidup untuk membalas perasaan cintanya."

"Kenapa caranya seperti ini! Kenapa dia yang mati!" Jerit Lavi.

"Lavi, Alla melakukannya, karena dia tidak rela bila kau yang mati, hanya demi melindunginya."

Lavi jatuh berlutut. "Bohong…. Ini semua bohong…."

"Ini kenyataan, jadi terimalah." Hibur Allen. "Alla telah menyerahkan hidupnya untukmu. Dia telah menyerahkan hidupnya yang penuh cinta hanya untukmu, terlebih dia telah menyerahkan Aeon Innocence yang merupakan pusat kehidupannya padamu. Sekarang, dia hidup di dalam dirimu. Dia hidup di dalam hatimu. Dan ingatlah, cintanya akan terus mengalir dalam darahmu, dalam jantungmu, dia akan terus melindungi dirimu."

Lavi mulai menangis. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Alla yang dingin.

"CRYSTALLA!!!!"

Rintik hujan mulai menyelusup lewat lubang di atap, mengiringi kepergian sang dewi.

-X-X-X-

Mereka kembali ke Black Order.

"Kalian…. bagaimana?"

Sebenarnya Komui tidak perlu bertanya pada para Exorcist. Dia sudah tahu dari raut wajah mereka. Terlebih, melihat Lavi yang membawa jasad Alla sambil menangis, sungguh pemandangan yang mengiris hati.

"Aku mengerti. Kerja yang bagus." Hibur Komui. "Nah, sekarang kalian semua beristirahatlah. Aku akan mengurus pemakaman Alla."

Mendengar kata pemakaman, Lavi langsung bereaksi. "TIDAK! Takkan kubiarkan kau melakukan hal itu!"

"Lavi, tetapi bagaimanapun juga, jasadnya harus segera dimakamkan. Kalau tidak…."

"BERISIK! Pokoknya tidak akan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi!"

"Baka usagi, jangan macam-macam! Cepat serahkan jasad Alla pada Komui, agar bisa segera dimakamkan!" Perintah Kanda.

"DIAM KAU, YUU KANDA!!" Bentak Lavi dengan sangat keras. Tangannya memeluk jasad Alla dengan kuat, air mata masih melinangi mata hijaunya yang indah.

"Kalau begitu, akan kupaksa kau menyerahkannya!"

Kanda menyodok perut Lavi dengan ujung sarung katananya, membuat Lavi meringis, tapi tetap tidak melepaskan jasad Alla dari gendongannya.

"Moyashi!" Komando Kanda.

"Baik!"

Allen mengincar bagian belakang Lavi. Lavi mengantisipasinya dan berusaha mencegah, namun Kanda memukul kepalanya dari belakang dengan keras. Lavi mengaduh, jasad Alla jatuh dari gendongannya.

"Ah, Alla!"

"Sekarang, Komui!"

Komui mengangguk. Dia cepat-cepat menghampiri jasad Alla.

"TIDAK! BERHENTI!!"

"Cepat, Komui!"

Komui dibantu Aya dengan Red Ribbon-nya, membawa jasad Alla ke ruangannya, menjauhi Lavi yang ditahan Allen dan Kanda.

"TIDAK! KEMBALIKAN ALLA PADAKU! KEMBALIKAN!!!" Jerit Lavi sambil berontak.

"Sudah diam, baka usagi!" Sentak Kanda. Lavi jatuh lagi.

"Kembalikan Alla padaku…. Kumohon, kembalikan dia ke sisiku…. Kembalikan dia padaku!" Mohon Lavi sambil menangis.

"Mustahil, baka usagi! Komui akan memakamkannya besok. Ayo moyashi, kita juga ikut urus."

Allen hanya bisa menurut, mengikuti Kanda ke ruangan Komui, meninggalkan Lavi yang meratap sendirian.

"KEMBALIKAN CRYSTALLA PADAKU!!!! Hu…. hu…. hu…. Alla…. KEMBALIKAAANN!!!"

-X-X-X-

Keesokan harinya, Lavi mengurung diri di kamarnya. Dia tidak mau makan, dia menolak semua orang yang ingin mengunjunginya. Dan dia masih menangis, meratapi Alla yang direbut-walau harus secara paksa-darinya.

Sepanjang hari, dia hanya menggumam 'kembalikan, kembalikan….' saja. Dia benar-benar terpukul.

Lavi tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Alla sudah meninggal. Dia baru saja merasakan cinta sejati, dan calon cinta sejatinya harus mati dengan mengenaskan. Rencananya untuk melamar Alla pun pupus sudah, padahal jauh sebelum kejadian itu, Lavi sudah membeli sepasang cincin perak berukir meteor.

Siang harinya, Kanda, Allen, Lenalee, Miranda, dan Krory berkumpul di depan kamar Lavi.

"Lavi, keluar sebentar, dong." Panggil Lenalee. Tidak ada respon.

"Lavi-kun, Komui punya kejutan lho, untukmu." Kata Miranda. Tetap tak ada respon.

"Hoi, baka usagi, keluar dulu dong! Kita-kita punya hadiah untukmu!" Seru Kanda. Baru, mereka mendengar langkah kaki dan pintu dibuka, memperlihatkan Lavi yang acak-acakan dan mata yang bengkak karena terus menangis.

"Apa mau kalian!" Katanya sinis.

"Biasa saja kenapa, sih! Mandi sana, ada kejutan untukmu."

"Aku tak sudi."

Tiba-tiba, Lenalee dan Miranda mengeluarkan alat-alat untuk dandan, sementara Kanda mengeluarkan sabun, Allen mengeluarkan alat mandi, dan Krory mengeluarkan sebuah _tuxedo _hitam yang bagus.

"Heh? Apaan nih?"

"AYO TEMAN-TEMAAANN!!!" Komando Lenalee.

"He…. hei, apa-apaan nih? Hoi, stop! HEI, HEI!!! WAAA!!!"

Beberapa jam kemudian….

"Nah, kan? Jadi ganteng!" Puji Miranda.

Lavi sudah rapi, karena tadi di'rombak' oleh teman-temannya. Dia masih cemberut.

"Pergilah ke Aula Besar, ada kejutan untukmu." Kata Kanda.

"Aku tidak…."

"PERGI TIDAK, BAKA USAGI???" Kanda mengeluarkan _death-glare_ miliknya yang langsung membuat Lavi ciut.

"Iya, iya, aku pergi."

Teman-temannya meninggalkannya sendirian. Lavi memutuskan untuk pergi juga, karena _death-glare _Kanda bisa terbawa sampai mimpi kalau tidak diikuti maunya.

Lavi berjalan di lorong menuju Aula Besar dan dia heran, sepanjang lorong dihiasi dengan bunga mawar putih.

"Ada apaan sih, ini?" Gumamnya heran. Tapi dia tetap meneruskan ke Aula.

Saat sampai di Aula, dia terkejut. Seluruh sudut Aula dihiasi warna putih. Dia melihat altar, dan seorang mempelai wanita di depan altar. Di atas ditulis, 'Happy Wed, Lavi!' dari rangkaian bunga mawar putih juga.

"Apa-apaan ini…. Siapa yang ada di sana…."

Saat Lavi masih bengong, sang mempelai wanita datang menghampirinya. Gaun putih yang dia kenakan mengingatkan Lavi pada Alla.

Saat sang mempelai wanita ada di hadapannya, dengan sedikit ragu Lavi membuka cadar yang menutupi wajahnya. Dan Lavi benar-benar terkejut saat mengetahui siapa mempelai wanita itu.

Alla!

"Alla?!"

"Halo, Lavi."

Lavi tidak bisa mempercayai penglihatannya. "Kau benar-benar Alla, kan?"

"Iya, dong. Lavi ini ngomong apa, sih?"

"Tapi…. kau kan…. Aeon Innocence…."

"Oh, itu? Alla juga tidak tahu, tapi Tuhan bicara pada Alla dan menyuruh Alla kembali. Tuhan juga memberi Alla sebuah Innocence baru di mata dan kaki Alla."

Lavi benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Lavi masih belum percaya, ya? Sini Alla buktikan."

Dan gadis mungil itu berjinjit untuk mencium Lavi.

"Ah…."

"Masih nggak percaya juga?"

Lavi memeluk Alla erat sekali.

"Aku percaya! Aku percaya itu kau…. Alla…."

"Iya, Alla tahu…. Sudah, Lavi jangan menangis lagi."

Lavi menghapus air matanya. "Iya, kau benar…. Ayo, kita ke altar, pengantinku?"

"Iya, iya, ayo!"

Denting piano yang dimainkan Krory(semuanya langsung muncul saat Lavi dan Alla berjalan menuju altar) mengalun indah di Aula. Miranda terlihat senang sekali, begitu pula Lenalee dan yang lainnya.

"Lavi Bookman Jr., apakah kau menerima Crystalla d'Castille sebagai istrimu, yang kau kasihi, kau hormati, dan kau dukung dalam suka maupun duka?" Tanya jenderal Tiedoll yang bertindak sebagai pastor hari itu.

"Aku bersedia." Jawab Lavi.

"Crystalla d'Castille, bersediakah?"

"Alla bersedia."

"Dengan begitu, atas nama Bapa, Putra, dan Roh Kudus, kalian kuresmikan sebagai suami-istri yang sah."

Aula Besar gegap gempita. Lavi dan Alla bertukar cincin, yang dilanjutkan dengan _kiss,_ yang mengundang 'ooh' dari hadirin.

"Ucapkan selamat untuk Lavi dan Alla!!" Seru Komui.

"SELAMAT!!!"

Lenalee dan Miranda menaburkan bunga mawar putih(lagi). Kanda dan Allen membuka _sampagne _dan menyiramkannya di atas kedua pengantin.

"Selamat, ya!" Seru semuanya.

Lavi dan Alla tersenyum. Tiba-tiba….

BRAKK!!

"Road!"

"Halo, Exorcist. Sedang ada acara bahagia, ya? Kenapa aku tidak diundang?"

Para Exorcist menyiapkan Innocence mereka masing-masing.

"Ooh, jadi kalian memilih bertarung denganku? Setelah apa yang kalian lakukan pada keluargaku, yah, mungkin kecuali Earl-sama, ya…."

"Biar Alla saja."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Alla?" Tanya Lavi.

Alla menghadapi Road.

"Baiklah, Mademoiselle, kita bertarung!"

Road mengeluarkan pasukan akuma miliknya.

"Alla, jangan diam saja!" Seru Lavi.

Alla memejamkan matanya sebentar, lalu….

"Sprint, aktifkan!"

Sprint adalah Innocence tipe parasit yang ada di kedua kaki Alla. Bila diaktifkan, kakinya akan memiliki kecepatan yang luar biasa, dan dapat membuatnya berjalan di udara.

Benar saja, setelah mengaktifkan Sprint, Alla menghindar dari serangan akuma dengan sangat cepat, bahkan Lavi dan teman-temannya yang lain tak bisa melihat dimana Alla.

"Ce…. Cepat sekali…."

"Dark Eyes, aktifkan!"

Dark Eyes juga Innocence tipe parasit yang ada di kedua mata Alla. Matanya akan memancarkan kekuatan kegelapan yang kuat sekali, yang bias menghancurkan duapuluh akuma sekaligus.

"Dimana Mademoiselle itu??"

Road melihat mata yang tajam sekali, membuatnya kesakitan dan mati tak lama kemudian.

"Semuanya berakhir…. CRYSTALLA!"

Lavi berlari menghampiri Alla dan langsung memeluknya.

"Alla!"

"Lavi…. Impian Alla kini jadi kenyataan…."

"Iya…. Mademoiselle…. Kau adalah nonaku selamanya…."

"Iya…. Lavi dan Alla akan sama-sama selamanya…. Sampai tua…."

Air mata kebahagiaan menetes dari mata Alla yang berkilau. Tugasnya sebagai Noir Mademoiselle telah selesai.

Sekarang, tugas barunya adalah menjadi Mademoiselle hanya untuk Lavi seorang.

-FIN-

* * *

Tamatnya gaje banget, yah?


End file.
